1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and in particular relates to transceiver circuitry for wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communications systems operate over limited spectral bandwidths for providing quality service to all users. The wireless communication system includes a built-in radio transceiver, i.e., a receiver and a transmitter. The transmitter includes a power amplifier stage for amplifying the outgoing signal prior to transmission via an antenna and the receiver includes a low noise amplifier stage for amplifying the incoming signal picked up by the antenna. The transmitter and the receiver may share a common antenna through a transmit/receive (TR) switch.
As technology advances, the radio transceiver can be fabricated on an integrated circuit. Recently, amplifier technology has made tremendous progress in terms of device such as low noise and low power, circuit computer aided design (CAD) tools, circuit fabrication, packaging, and applications. Regarding the applications at millimeter wave frequencies, the design of silicon based TR switches is challenging due to the coupling of the radio frequency (RF) signals, which simultaneously increases insertion loss and decreases port to port isolation of the switch. As a consequence, the design of a CMOS TR switch at microwave frequencies requires a careful circuit design to meet the desired requirements for such as insertion loss, isolation, and signal sensitivity.